Once a Queen of Narnia, Always a Queen of Narnia
by titpuce86
Summary: Susan a oublié Narnia, du moins le croit-elle. Mais quelque chose est là pour lui rappeler qu'elle est à jamais une reine de Narnia.


Ecrit dans le cadre de la septième nuit du Fof (un thème, une heure, un OS et c'est plus dur qu'on ne le croit) avec le thème « trèfle (à trois feuilles) ».

* * *

**Once a Queen of Narnia, Always a Queen of Narnia**

Susan avait vingt-neuf ans lorsqu'elle repensa pour la première fois à Narnia depuis la mort de sa famille.

Son mari William et elle avaient emmené leur fils Owen se promener en forêt. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une prairie à l'intérieur du bois où William venait jouer lorsqu'il était lui-même enfant. Il y avait quelques fleurs sauvages et un tapis de trèfles. On était assez loin de la route pour ne pas entendre le bruit de la civilisation. C'était un endroit paisible. Peu étonnant dès lors que d'autres familles aient choisi elles aussi de venir y passer leur dimanche après-midi.

Owen était ravi d'avoir des camarades de jeu et s'éloigna sitôt son dessert enfourné. Il s'intégra rapidement à un groupe de garçons qui jouaient avec un ballon. Malheureusement pour lui, le propriétaire du ballon fut aussi le premier à partir et le groupe d'enfants se désagrégea. L'un des garçons cependant entraîna Owen vers sa propre famille et notamment sa sœur aînée qui s'affairait à confectionner des couronnes de trèfles. Un instant rebuté par la tâche, le fils de Susan fut bientôt intrigué puis, lorsque Leslie lui annonça qu'il pourrait faire une couronne pour sa mère, fortement intéressé et s'assit, observant avec attention les gestes de la fillette avant de les répéter de son mieux. Apparemment les premières tentatives ne furent pas très fructueuses mais avec l'aide de Leslie et de son frère Andrew, il perfectionna sa technique et put assez rapidement s'atteler à la confection de la couronne finale.

Lorsque Leslie et Andrew rejoignirent leurs parents, Owen venait tout juste d'achever son œuvre. Après un en revoir hâtif mais enthousiaste en direction de ses deux compagnons de jeu de l'après-midi, son fils revint vers eux et avec un grand sérieux lui présenta la couronne. Le remerciant avec un sourire éclatant, Susan plaça avec délicatesse la fragile construction sur sa tête.

« Ouah, Maman t'es la plus jolie de toutes les mamans du monde !, lui assura Owen

-Vraiment ? »

Owen fit un geste emphatique de la tête pour confirmer et William lui offrit un baiser pour lui assurer que oui, elle était la plus belle à ses yeux. Susan rougit un peu. Même après 6 ans de mariage, son époux parvenait encore à la surprendre avec des compliments inopinés. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne.

Ils restèrent encore un peu dans la prairie puis, le temps se rafraîchissant, ils décidèrent de rentrer. La couronne de trèfles était tombée à terre lors du rangement de leurs affaires. Owen courut la ramasser, puis, toujours à fond de train, revint vers elle mais trébucha dans l'herbe avant de l'atteindre. Inquiète, elle s'agenouilla et vérifia que son fils n'avait rien. Apparemment il avait la tête plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait car il se leva presque aussitôt et profitant de la position plus accessible de sa mère, posa sur sa tête le cercle de trèfles :

« Tiens, n'oublie pas ta couronne. »

La phrase était anodine, le geste tout autant. Mais Peter avait prononcé ces paroles, avait fait ce geste. Mais c'était une couronne d'or pur qu'il avait placée sur sa tête et il l'avait fait à Narnia, pas en Angleterre. L'espace d'un bref instant, Susan fut de retour là-bas, sur la plage devant Cair Paravel, les cheveux encore trempés de son bain et les mollets couverts de sable, le vent fouettant sa robe et Peter s'assurant qu'elle n'oublie pas cette couronne dont elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude.

Et puis Owen lui prit la main et la tira vers William et l'instant disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais il avait allumé au fond de l'âme de Susan un feu qui ne s'éteignit que bien des années plus tard, lorsque la reine Susan la Douce rejoignit enfin ses frères et sœur dans le Pays d'Aslan.

* * *

Lewis lui-même a dit dans des lettres que Susan arriverait un jour ou l'autre dans le Pays d'Aslan mais il n'a jamais précisé comment.

Une petite review ?


End file.
